A Dark Sonata
by Valse De La Lune
Summary: What will happen if the Dark Prince Edward Montague fell in love with the Princess Isabella Capulet? The Montague’s rule the Kingdom of the vampires. The Capulet’s rule the Kingdom of the mortals. They are sworn enemies. Romeo and Juliet AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What will happen if the Dark Prince Edward Montague fell in love with the Princess Isabella Capulet? The Montague's rule the Kingdom of the vampires. The Capulet's rule the Kingdom of the mortals. They are sworn enemies. Romeo and Juliet AU.**

**This is a _bit_ of a change from the storyline Romeo and Juliet, but essentially the forbidden love is still there. It's somewhat similar to Romeo X Juliet in the beginning.  
**

**Minor changes from the lore in Twilight: vampires can have children among themselves. The children age normally up to the age of 20, and remain looking like they are in their prime the rest of their existence. They are considered more noble in lineage than humans who are changed into vampires.  
**

**I hope everyone enjoys the story! It's my first Twilight fic, so here we go.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Romeo and Juliet.**

"**Two households, both alike in Dignity…"- Romeo and Juliet  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Beginning: sixteen years ago…**

It was a stormy night in the Capulet Kingdom. Thunder boomed off the castle walls. The rain pounded heavily on the stone. There was no light that could be seen outside the castle, except the bright bursts of lightening that hit every few minutes in the sky.

"It's an ill-omened night…" murmured a guard looking out the window of the castle's watch tower.

"Aye, that it is." murmured the other guard standing to the wall opposite of him. There was a chill in the air. "Just be lucky we aren't the ones standing post outside in this blasted weather…"

The guard nodded his head in agreement,

"As long as we don't encounter those nasty devils that drink blood, I'll be happy."

He shivered at the thought of them. "I've only seen one of those _things_; once seven years ago…and I never want to see one of 'em again!"

"I highly doubt that we see any of _them_ tonight…" The other guard sighed, looking away from the window.

At that moment, screams of men filled the night, following by an eerie growl of an unearthly being. The noise reverberated off the stone walls and lingered in the air.

"_What the bloody hell was that!?"_ the guard yelled, falling back in horror. The other guard ran up to the window and looked out.

"May the Lord help us!" moaned the guard staring out the window in disbelief. He could see the horrifying events displaying before him despite the harsh weather. "There is a whole clan of vampires coming towards the castle! Hurry sound the bell to warn everyone!"

The other guard quickly pulled the rope to sound the bell. A loud clang echoed through the heavy storm air.

"May God save us all!"

* * *

In a chamber inside the castle, there was two year old Isabella playing with her doll happily. She had beautiful brown hair that curled at the ends. She looked like her mother, but had the personality of her father.

She wasn't afraid of the thunder that shook the castle.

Her father, King Capulet, was watching her in amusement in a chair by the hearth. He was a kind and gentle father, but he still grieved for the loss of his wife.

Little Isabella giggled with excitement when her play companion, her maid, rushed into the chamber. She was a very robust lady in her forties. Little Isabella ran over to the maid with her arms outstretched, but stopped a few feet away. Little Isabella was confused at the scared expression on the maid's face.

"Forgive me, my king, for barging in like this." The maid said hastily, catching her breath. Her hands were gripping tightly at her chest where her heart was beating heavily. "But I heard news that there are vampires here in the kingdom! At this very moment!"

"Vampires? Are you quite certain?" The King Capulet asked, rising up from his chair, with a worried expression.

"Aye, my lord!" The maid said, breaking down into tears.

Little Isabella tugged the edge of the maid's dress, wanting her to stop crying. She had no idea what horrors were happening in the kingdom at that moment. She was too naïve and young to comprehend the very concept of a vampire.

Suddenly, the bell from the watch tower rung, giving the alarm that something has trespassed into the kingdom, or was _attacking_… The tolls of the bell lurked in the room.

Hordes of vampires were in the castle, killing every mortal within its walls.

"Hurry! Take Isabella and flee with the lieutenant of the guard!" The king commanded instantly, taking little Isabella into his arms, and kissing her on her forehead.

He whispered into her ear, "My beautiful Bella. I'm afraid I must leave you for awhile, but you will be safe with your maid and the guard who will be there to protect you. I love you, my darling, Isabella…"

He gave Isabella into the arms of the maid. He called for Lieutenant Veracious, who stood watch in front of the chamber.

The guard Veracious entered the chamber and knelt down,

"My Lord, I heard a moment ago there are a large number of the immortals. The heavy rain makes it impossible to light a fire to burn the remains of them, so they continue to regenerate. They are overwhelming us greatly, and we are completely taken by surprise. I fear we don't have much time left till the come here. I know the King Montague is leading them. We must make haste!"

The king replied sternly,

"I want you to take Isabella and her maid and flee far from here! I will remain here. I will not abandon my kingdom. Your duty now to the kingdom is to protect the Princess Isabella."

"But, please, my lord! What will the kingdom do if their king is slaughtered!?" Veracious yelled, clutching the hilt of his sword, ready to fight to save the king until his death.

"I command you, Veracious, as your king, do as I wish." The king forcefully stated. His brow was furrowed with determination.

Veracious stared straight at the king, "Aye, my lord."

"Veracious, take this." The king said, undoing the sword from his belt and handing it to Veracious. "This is the Capulet sword. Let Isabella accept it when she comes of age, so she may take her birthright to rule the Capulet Kingdom when the time comes."

Veracious grabbed the sword from the king's hand and tied it in his belt.

"Come, we must take our leave quickly. There isn't much time to spare." Veracious announced to the maid, gesturing her to him.

The maid nodded her head and placed a cloak over her shoulders. She held Isabella tightly and headed with Veracious out of the chamber.

Isabella started crying when they crossed the threshold; she was reaching out for her father.

"Shhh, Isabella." The maid said softly. The wooden door then shut behind them.

The King stood still in front of the hearth. Ten minutes passed until the door was smashed open. Wooden fragments and splinters scattered the floor.

"_I hope they will escape safely…"_ The king thought to himself.

There in the threshold of the door, stood Montague clad in midnight robes, the King of the immortals. Several other vampires walked into the room, his personal guard.

"Ah, King Capulet, How long has it been since we last met?" Montague asked with a devilish grin, walking gracefully into the room. His boots crunched the wooden splinters as he walked.

"Lo, King Montague, what brings you here to my kingdom at this hour?" King Capulet asked with venom in his voice. He was backing away from Montague.

King Montague made a clucking sound with his tongue, "Now, that isn't the way to treat a guest in your castle. Where are your manners, Capulet?"

Montague walked over to the hearth and stared into the embers. The flickering light cast a demonic shadow of Montague on the floor.

"My, this conversation is tiring." Montague sighed, kicking the doll lying on the floor into the hearth. Its woolen body caught fire, smoldering in the heat.

"I see that you've gotten old and your youthfulness left you, old man." Montague laughed. "Even though I'm your elder by four hundred years…My son is even older than you…"

"What do you want, Montague?" King Capulet asked.

"_Everything.._."

In a heartbeat, Montague drew his sword and stabbed King Capulet in the chest. Montague was holding King Capulet with his sword.

Montague whispered to his ear, "Fare thee well, Capulet…"

"_Damn…you…Montague…I swear you shall burn in Hell for all eternity_…" King Capulet groaned. His breaths became short and laborious

Montague shoved the sword further into the king's chest. He then pried the sword from the chest in a swift motion.

King Capulet fell to the stone hard, dripping blood on the cold stone. A pool of blood surrounded him on the floor.

A rumble of thunder boomed in the room.

"Make sure no one leaves the castle alive. Capulet has an heiress, makes sure she dies." Montague said with no remorse in his voice, still staring at the dead King.

"Humans are so pathetic and frail." Montague sneered with disgust. He turned his heel away from the body and was walking to leave the chamber.

The vampires were eying the blood around King Capulet. Montague noticed their thirst and nodded his head. They swarmed around the body, like a pack of ravening vultures and began consuming the blood...

Montague took out a cloth to wipe his sword.

"The Kingdom of Mortals is now mine…" Montague laughed, "This was too easy."

"We shall never have hunger again…"

* * *

**Reviews are welcome! Please continue reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Greatly appreciate them all! I apologize for this late update. I'm not expecting to push off an update for that long again. I have a good mindset to finish this story! Once again, thank you for those who reviewed and read! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight nor Romeo or Juliet. The song I used the lyrics to is an old folk song called "The Little Turtle Dove". I couldn't find who wrote it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**- Sixteen years have passed since that fateful night. -**

King Montague was sitting down in a red silk chair, eyeing the embers dieing down in the fire not too far from him. He was slowly shifting his goblet lazily in his right hand. The blood stirred around in the goblet, gleaming in the firelight.

The doors to the balcony were opened wide, the gossamer curtains softly stirring in the night breeze. The moonlight was gently glowing through the doors, casting an aura over the stone floor.

"Edward, come here," demanded Montague, as another piece of the wood fractured off from the rest; the flames licking the wood unsympathetically. The breaking wood was snapping and crackling in the fire.

A figure stood out on the balcony, the moonlight casting a long shadow across the floor. Whoever it was walked nonchalantly into the chamber; it appeared that all the person's movements were unlike a human's… no mortal could possess such unearthly grace. It was if every stride was an unintentional step in a dance. The curtains glided around the person smoothly as he passed into the chamber. It was King Montague's son, Edward.

Edward stood, clad in dark midnight leather armor. His face was grim, yet eerily handsome. His jaw was masculine, and his eyes were a deep dark color that very same as the dark turbulent sea. His bronze hair was ruffled from the breeze that was out on the balcony.

"Yes, father?" replied Edward, with little care, and in an automatic tone. He was staring no where in particular.

"Edward, I understand that you would be willing to take a mate?" Montague inquired, taking a mouthful from his goblet.

"I was not aware I have spoken of such things," Edward replied, still staring off to some corner of the chamber.

King Montague chuckled and gripped his goblet tighter, "No, of course, not… I was just thinking that it would be wonderful timing for you to find a mate. After all, the kingdom has accumulated more land each passing year and it needs to be ruled more effectively. And, that is why you will be taking more responsibility, Edward. In addition, a mate, or as these mortals place it so eloquently, _a bride_, shall ease you. I would be pleased with a pure blood heir when the time has come as well.

Montague paused for a moment, and then carried on, "I'm quite certain your cousin, Rosaline is taken with you and has been eyeing you for some time, wouldn't you agree?"

Silence stretched out for a few minutes between Edward and King Montague before Edward replied.

"Ah, so that is how it is… I expected to hear this conversation at some point," Edward spoke letting out a short annoyed laugh. He kept his poise quite still with his arms crossed, as if he was a statue.

"With all due respect, I wish to make this decision for myself. Now if I may be excused," Edward spoke decisively. He left from the room swiftly in silent frustration. He stepped out onto the balcony and leapt from it with the grace of a cat.

Montague was left there alone in the chamber. He clenched the arm of the chair with his left hand and squeezed it tightly, making the wood crunch and splinter under his hand. He loosened his grip and began chuckling to himself, "Oh, Edward, dreams of such delight are non-existent. Rosaline is a pure blood that will bear a pure blood heir for the Montague Family.

* * *

Not too far outside the fallen Kingdom of the Capulet's, laid a town called Verona. The town was a safe haven from vampires, for they feared the hunters that resided there and also because they had little interest with the small town. It was home to the most skilled vampire and werewolf hunters that were renowned for their bravery against the demons of the night. It was a family business that was passed through generations of the families that reside there. It was a superstitious town, and by their superstition, they were able to defend themselves from Montague's _people_ for centuries_._ It was a community of mortals.

Verona was a beautiful town with its scenery, thatched roofs, and vibrant life. It was nicely set in the country side, where there were great open fields that rolled on to the horizon. There were woods that surrounded the Southern end of the countryside and of the town. It was through those woods that would lead towards the Montague Kingdom.

The town was full of vigor and liveliness this particular evening. There were preparations for the Harvest festival that was soon to begin, for the Harvest Moon would shine bright.

The village had an abundant and successful harvest, and now they were celebrating to the pagan gods for this joyous harvest. There would be many visitors this night in town, for it was a festival that was quite popular throughout the region. It was an important night as well for trade and business transactions.

The streets were noisy, as people were talking and arguing among themselves. The clang of the blacksmith hitting his hammer on iron could be heard echoing off of the buildings. Little children were crying, while they were holding on to their mother. The cooing of pigeons could be heard shuffling the narrow cobbled streets.

An older robust lady was scurrying through one of those narrow streets. She had the folds of her dress picked up with her hands so she could run faster. Her breathes came in big huffs. The pigeons toddled away as fast as their plump bodies would allow them from the robust lady.

She dodged the people along the street and mumbled curses at the dog barking behind her, which was making her more agitated.

"Bella, hurry up, my child!" huffed the robust lady, waving her hand to her face, attempting to cool herself down from her bustled walk. The barking dog had begun to bite at her skirts, growling as it attempted to tear them with its teeth.

"Be off! You fowl beast!" bickered the robust lady, shooing the mutt off with her hands.

The lady had at one point been Bella's steadfast maid in the Capulet Kingdom, but providence has forced her to reside under the identity of a motherly figure. Her true name was Angelica, and that is what she was called by the town's people of Verona.

Angelica leaned her weight against the building, giving off loud heaving sighs, "Hurry up 'ere, Bella!" She was still attempting to fend off the dog firmly biting her skirts.

Bella was the only name that the princess has been called since the fall of the Capulet's. It was dangerous to say her name given at birth - Isabella. It was dangerous to utter any name of the Capulets, for it would be treason against the Montagues, even if Verona was a safe haven from Montague, no one could completely guarantee one's safety. No one could trust anyone anymore during these times.

Fortunately, the Montague's believed they successfully exterminated all lives in the castle sixteen years ago. They never formally found the body of Isabella on the night the vampires stormed the Capulet Kingdom, but they assumed she must've perished. There were so many unrecognizable bodies that night… They believed no one escaped that massacre that night alive, and truthfully, not many did.

To protect Bella, she hasn't the slightest knowledge that the royal blood flows in her veins, or that she is the last living heir of the Capulet's, or rather, the Capulet Princess. The life she has been living for the past sixteen years has been a lie. She has been living a simple life of a middleclass girl, under the watchful eyes of her guardians Angelica and Veracious_. _

Bella picked up her head, hearing her named called. She was doing her chores around the small little house she called 'home'. She recognized the distinctive huffed breath of Angelica and replied quickly.

"I'll be there in a moment!" Bella shouted. She left her chores undone and rushed out of the wooden door, with her chestnut colored hair bouncing behind her. She had to stifle a laugh seeing Angelica attempting to shoo away the dog that had its jaw heavily clamped on her skirts.

"Come, come, the festival will start before the sun reaches the horizon! The Festival is soon to begin!" Angelica said, grabbing Bella by the arm and tugging her down the street, ignoring the stubborn dog growling.

Bella had to laugh seeing the disgruntled, muzzling dog tugging at the skirts as they were walking at a quick pace down the crowded streets.

They reached the town center area, to see many people decorating the streets with banners, of bright vivid colors: red and gold. They were the two colors that embraced the Harvest Season and autumn. The banners flapped and waved in the autumn breeze.

There were many people that had small stations around the town center. It was certainly a good night to make profit, with the already crowded town full of travelers. Smells of a wide variety of foods filled the air, which made Bella's stomach grumble. She stared longingly at the array of pies, venison, and turkey that was displayed and hung on many stalls. It was torture for her to walk by those temptations.

Bella forgot her hunger immediately when the first notes of an old song began to play in the town center. Harmonious tunes were rung out from a small orchestra consisting of violins, drums, flutes and guitars. A middle-aged man with a heavy accent began to belt out the lyrics to the song. Bella knew this song quite well. It was her favorite song; the song that Veracious would sing to her when she was a little girl.

"_Oh don't you see that little turtle dove_

_In yonder mulberry tree?_

_He's mournin' for his own true love_

_As I shall mourn for thee, my love_

_As I shall mourn for thee._

_So fare thee well, my own true love_

_And fare the well for a while._

_For though I go I'll surely come again_

_Though it take ten thousand mile, my dear._

_Though it take ten thousand mile._

_Ten thousand miles is a very long time_

_For you to be gone from me._

_For though you leave me here to lament_

_My tears you shall not see, my love._

_My tears you shall not see._

_The crow that's black, my little turtle dove,_

_Shall change its colour white;_

_Before I'm false to the maiden I love,  
__The noon-day shall be night, my dear,__  
__The noon-day shall be night..._

_The hills shall fly, my little turtle dove,_

_And the raging billows burn_

_Before my heart shall suffer me to fail_

_Or I a traitor turn, my love_

_Or I a traitor turn."_

The people around the small orchestra clapped at the end of the song. Bella clapped enthusiastically, smiling brightly, wishing that one day she too would find her true love.

She would find her true love soon enough._ Soon enough_....

"Now, is that my young maiden standing there?" questioned someone right behind Bella. Bella turned around smiling, hearing the familiar voice. She saw Veracious chuckling behind her. He had some sparse grayness in his hair. He had scruffy hair along his jaw line. Sixteen years have changed him, his youthfulness was escaping him, yet he retained the same sense of duty and strength.

Veracious held out his arms and Bella jumped right into them, "I apologize for being away for these past weeks. I'm quite fortunate to have come back this night, which I was keen on not missing." Veracious laughed, setting Bella back down to the ground.

"I'm so happy that you're not injured! Did you kill that rogue werewolf?" Bella questioned, looking for any signs of injuries on Veracious.

"Not a scratch. Aye, we did kill that beast. It was a nasty one too, but no worries, no one got hurt, Bells," Veracious said in a light heartedly manner, not wanting to frighten Bella. She was still naïve and had no knowledge of the horrors that lay outside of this sheltered town.

Angelica came up and repeatedly slapped Veracious' arm with her hands in a serious behavior, but really had no affect in the least.

"You were gone for three weeks! Three! I thought you were dead! You said you were going off to a rogue werewolf that was just at a nearby village! What happened to ye!" Angelica boomed, her face all red and flustered, and hair strewed from her tight bun.

"Settle down there, my fiery lady," Veracious spoke, trying to calm Angelica's anger.

"We got there too late, the beast escaped and we followed suit night and day, following the victims in the wake. It was not a pretty sight, not in the least."

Angelica stopped her throws, and began to get teary eyed, "I'm just so worried, worried that you would get killed and leave Bella and me all alone!" An anguished sigh escaped her lips before tears flowed down her cheeks.

"There, there, nothing shall become of me from any beast. I still have strength in these ol' bones and I won't fall easily either," Veracious consoled Angelica.

Bella began to look worried. She knew what happened to hunters that were harmed from what they were hunting. She had seen hunter's bodies that came back into Verona from the werewolf attacks and there were rarely any bodies from vampire attacks. Usually if bitten, the bodies had to be staked and burned immediately to prevent vampirism. Vampires always attempted to bite with their fangs to infect the hunters. Werewolves weren't any better. Usually if bitten, but lived, one had to be killed before the next full moon. She never saw the terror of those attacks. She was blind to the real nightmares.

Angelica went off through the crowd to talk to the other hunters that just arrived back, happy for their return and eager to badger their stubbornness.

Bella hugged Veracious' arm, "You worry her too much and me as well. You shouldn't go off like that anymore for her sake and mine," Stammered Bella, embarrassed to say such things in front of Veracious.

"My duty is to protect everyone, Bella. I would hate anyone to get harmed if I can help prevent it," spoke Veracious in a soft, but reassuring voice, tilting Bella's chin up with his hand to look at Bella's face.

"Forgive me for being selfish," Bella murmured under her breath, turning around, heading aimlessly through the crowd.

Bella looked down as she walked, staring down at her feet as she wandered around.

As she ambled around, Bella overheard two men with talk of the news outside of town. They were travelers that had just journeyed back from the Montague Kingdom.

"Bad times, yes, bad times indeed. I'd hate to live in that Hell hole of Montague's. Just be a slave to that devil, be fodder food for those demons disguised in human bodies…Bad times indeed, my friend…" One of the traveler's stopped and stared at Bella curiously and addressed her,

"You, young lady, better be careful. Montague is looking for young ladies such as you… Terrible things... poor lasses."

Bella stared wide eyed at the man, who was looking at her like she was some prized cow or cattle. He began mumbling indistinctively to his other traveling companion.

Veracious stepped in front of the man and spoke with an ominous voice, "Move along."

The traveler snapped his eyes from Bella and up to the intimidating Veracious. The traveler began talking to his other companion, but moved his eyes on Bella. They began to walk along, their voices drifted off as they passed by.

Veracious whispered into Bella's ear, "Don't pay any heed to that man. You have nothing to worry about here with me watching over you."

Bella nodded her head, but was still hearing what the man said repeating in her head. Montague was never mentioned much in Verona. It was considered ill-omen to talk of such a devil. It was commonly believed bad things would happen if anyone mentioned his name.

Bella was suddenly bumped a side, a big crowd of people began to form not too far from where she stood.

There was a big commotion that suddenly overcame the crowd. Bella stood on her toes, trying to scan over the many heads of the crowd to see what the catalyst was.

"Look, 'ere, gypsies have come!" exasperated a middle aged man that stood right by Bella. His face was grimy with dirt and his beard was greasy.

"_Gypsies?_" Bella thought. She had never encountered them before, and only heard stories of them. She knew they were quite superstitious people and they traveled many different lands, but it was never heard that they had ever come to Verona. She looked around to see everyone excited and nervous of this new event.

Bella walked through the crowds toward them and eyed them carefully.

Veracious spoke down to Bella, "Wait here, I'm going up there to check what brings these gypsies here."

Veracious moved his way up the crowd, moving people out of his way with his big brawny arm. His large bulky armor clanking as he walked. He soon disappeared in the swarm of people.

Bella stood there impatiently, switching her weight from foot to foot. She wrought her hands together, wanting to be allowed to investigate what was happening.

"_Bella…"_

Bella turned around swiftly, hearing someone call her name from behind.

"Yes?" Bella asked, to no one in particular, feeling slightly dim-witted to be talking to herself, because clearly no one was paying any attention to her. There weren't much people in back of her; most were standing ahead of her in the crowd.

When she turned back around, she noticed an old lady standing directly in front of her.

The old lady, with skin shriveled and dry, grabbed Bella's hand firmly. Bella looked at her in surprise. She had a colorful wrap that enveloped her whole body; her eyes were sunk back and looked completely white almost, due to cataracts.

The old lady whispered under her breath in a rickety voice, "Come, I'll tell you of your future, child."

Bella could tell immediately this woman was one of the gypsies from outside. How she managed to sneak to the back of the crowd, she didn't know. Bella was curious nonetheless, there wasn't much exciting opportunities such as this. She followed the old lady out rebelliousness and out of curiosity.

Bella followed her uncertainly through the crowd of people. Everyone wasn't paying much attention to the old lady that was guiding Bella. Their attention was focused on the commotion ahead of them, not where Bella was walking. Bella noticed the old lady was tapping her wooden cane on the cobbled stone floor.

They had walked to the edge of the town center, near to one of the four exits of the town. The old lady tugged Bella's hand firmly, to quicken her pace.

Bella followed the old lady up to the large wooden door of the town. The door was wide open because of the festival- all visitors and travelers were welcome. Bella hesitated for a moment, unsure to follow further, but her hesitance resulted in the old lady jerking her hand.

"Come, we are almost there," The old lady spoke with her dry and rickety voice.

Bella saw a small little wooden wagon tucked off to the side off of the road near the exit of the town. The old lady made her way towards it, yanking Bella with her.

The old lady tapped her wooden cane around, feeling for the steps leading up to the back of the wagon and feeling for the door handle. She pulled the door open and stepped inside, bringing Bella in with her.

It was very dim in the carriage, with some sparsely lit candles flickering. It smelt of rotting wood and smoke. Bella examined the carriage and saw peculiar items decorated around the interior. Dried herbs and dead rabbits were hung from the ceiling. There were various jars with strange things wedged in them. Bella didn't want to take a closer look, her curiosity was satisfied enough.

The old lady sat down in a small chair and she gestured her hand for Bella to sit down in front of her on the floor.

"Your hand," demanded the old lady, hand outstretched, waiting for Bella.

Bella placed her hand in hers, wondering what she would do with it. She could feel the skeletal clammy hand of the old lady clasp around hers. The old lady flipped her hand palm up, and trailed it with her long bony fingers. She closed her eyes and frowned with her brows knitted in thought.

Not nearly a moment passed by when the old lady snapped her eyes open and stared directly at Bella.

Her grip on Bella's hand tightened as she stared into Bella's eyes. The old foggy white eyes of the old lady's seemed to pierce through to Bella's soul in that gaze.

Bella jumped out of shock when she heard the old lady begin to laugh a most haunting and eerie cackle, like a crow that was dieing.

"You…" She muttered, growing tense and infuriated, "You…are damned!"

Bella tried to break free from the old lady's death grip, struggling with freeing her hand from the skeletal clamp. She was finally able to when the old lady threw Bella's hand out. She backed away from the intense stare of the old lady. Those milky white eyes and the crooked smile of that decrepitated witch.

The old lady spat, laughing like a dieing crow, "Be gone, you little imp! Your blood tells me all! They will find you! You can't hide any longer like a mouse from a cat. No, they will know, and they will know soon!"

The old lady began to cackle and unearthly laugh. "Silly little girl…I know who you are, Isabella. _They_ will know too… A blood battle will be here yet. Here me now! The rise of the Capulet House will only bring death! The sword will sever the head and twist in the bowels, nay; one can't triumph against those who need not breathe!"

"I don't know what you are talking about…" Bella stuttered and ran away from the cackle of the old lady. The old lady began to talk in rhymes, the sign of a witch.

Bella backed up against the door, and with her hand she felt for the door handle. The old lady spoke, "Night and Day ye shall run for forever and a day. Lo, one day yet the lion will fall in love with the lamb…"

Bella finally grabbed the handle, and pushed it out. She fell back down the steps on to the hard cold stone.

She quickly got up on her feet, not bothering to brush off the dirt from her skirt, and began to run.

The unsettling crow like screech echoed in Bella's ears.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you continue to read! Reviews are always welcome! :D**


	3. Catch the Maiden

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and reading! It really does mean a lot to me! I always smile when I read your reviews!**

**I don't want anyone to worry- there will be a happy ending! I'm a sucker for happy endings, ya know. But there will be angst, trust me on that one. **

**I know that some may think why on earth can Bella fell in love with a guy who's family has done all this horrible stuff to her family? Well, _Romeo and Juliet_ focuses on "star cross'd lovers". Juliet sees Romeo not as a Montague, but as Romeo. They set aside their families, and only see themselves for who they truly are. But of course, it won't be easy and all sunshine and daisies, but they can't help it because it's fated love. Goodness, I am a hopeless romantic. :)  
**

**This chapter will get things going and set everything up!  
**

**I don't own Twilight nor Romeo and Juliet...unfortunately..  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Town Center, Verona**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I ran down the streets, my shoes pattering on the stones ground. The old gypsy crone frightened me; her milky eyes lingered in my mind along with her haunting crow laugh.

What she talked of made no sense to me at all. I didn't want to know either. I came back into the crowded part of town, searching for Angelica or Veracious, just some to be protected by. I was foolish for following that witch.

I stopped for a moment to catch my breath and to collect my thoughts. I wouldn't dare speak of what had just happened to anyone. I knew quite well I would be punished greatly for such an act. I was aware of my mistake, and I knew well not to repeat it again.

I glanced up to the sky, seeing the golden sun spilling into the blood red horizon. The sky was a magnificent crimson, which streamed across like rubies. It was a sign that a storm would come tonight. Red skies at night always meant a thunderstorm would come.

The dull roar of thunder rumbled off in the distance.

I jumped at the sound, my mind some how tuned in to a distant memory, or what it a dream? I couldn't tell.

_The walls were stone…The thunder boomed off of them._

_A fire? I could smell the smoke and charred material filling my nostrils._

_I was being carried by someone… I felt like I was moving._

_Loud voices yelled and screamed. I wanted to cry hearing their wailing._

_Someone was whispering to me. It was so soft that I could barely understand, except for two words alone…Capulet & Montague._

The cry of laughter brought me back to my senses. I shook my head, and walked quickly into the crowd, attempting to forget the memory, or what I assumed was a memory. The sun continued to set while I walked away. It didn't need me to watch it for it to continue to drown under the hills.

Another rumble of thunder growled off in the distance.

* * *

**Outside Verona's Town Walls**

A group of three traveling men whispered loudly among themselves. They seemed like a pack of greedy wolves talking animatedly about a recent discovery.

"Did you see that lass in the town?" whispered one of the men, he was middle aged and had a scruffy mustache.

"Aye, that I did. Didn't she seem like a beauty?" answered the second man, he was more heavy set and had a well trimmed beard.

"That she was, but besides that, didn't she make you think of someone else?" asked the third man, who was scrawny and clean shaven. His nose reminisced of a crooked crow's

"I'm not sure what you speak of," replied the second man, his hand stroking his beard in thought.

"What year did the Kingdom of the Capulets fall, you old fool," said the third man.

"That was only sixteen years ago, I suppose," rejoined the first man, now keenly interested.

"Now, the princess was only how old that time?" asked the third man. He was increasingly looking more excited as each second passed.

"My guess she was just an infant, perhaps two years old. But we all know the Capulets all died off that night the Montagues stormed the kingdom, so why should this matter?" The first man answered, looking confused.

"Ah, how should we know if she truly died that night?" The second man chimed in, "She did have the chocolate brown locks and doe like eyes of Lady Capulet. She would be the right age, wouldn't she if she had lived to see sixteen years after the attack?"

The third man cleared his throat, "Men, I admit, when I first saw that lass I noticed her beauty and how she would fit quite nicely with the other concubine of the Montague Kingdom. I didn't see her resemblance to the Capulet's yet though. I noticed something quite peculiar first. What I observed was the man who came in front of me blocking that lass.

I must let it be known though, I did once work in the Capulet Kingdom. I was a close person to King Capulet; I was his _trusted _personal advisor. I, after all, led the vampires into the kingdom unbeknown, did I not?"

The man stopped to snort a small laugh and continued in a humorous tone, "That man, I know was once Lieutenant of the Guard under King Capulet. I recognized him full well, despite some years passing him. Now what would the Lieutenant of the Capulet's guard be doing protecting a young lass in the safe haven of a town Verona? Hmm? Shouldn't he have also perished that night in the kingdom with the rest of the Capulet guard and loyal servants? Wasn't it confirmed quite well that _no one_ escaped alive? If he escaped alive, then the princess might have as well. I have no doubt in my mind that the lass is of Capulet blood."

The two other men sat in silence. The second man thumbed his beard in thought, while the first man stared in shock.

"What shall be do then? Take her to Montague?" posed the first man, with the same shocked expression.

"I'm quite sure we would receive a handsome reward in gratitude for retrieving the lost princess," added the second man.

"But, what if she's not the Capulet princess? Would we die by his blade? Have ye thought of that?" asked the first man, now realizing the risk.

"We will have to test her blood. The Capulet's have a distinct blood," responded the third man in confidence.

"Hmm. Let us take her there under the employment of a maid under the Montague's and see what may become of it. For if we are false, we shall surely die from just being an inconvenience to Montague…" spoke the second man.

"How shall we go about this scheme and receive a profit from it then?" asked the first man.

"We shall capture the lass and take her to the Montague kingdom, and then, we shall enlist her under the services as a maid to one of the Montague's. That is what we must do first, to have her confined and trapped in the kingdom. We shall get a profit from her, but not just yet. We must be certain of her identity prior to revealing her to King Montague," the third man spoke slowly, each word thought out.

"How may we be certain of her identity?" questioned the second man.

"Now, that won't be easy," cleared the third man's throat. "It's her _blood_ that's the key, but I'm quite certain that Lieutenant Veracious, knowing the cunning fox as he is, had some witch place an enchantment to mask its scent and taste. That little trick has been performed countless of times in the past to protect the Capulet's whereabouts during their travels. This time would be no different, if not more powerful, because the lass has yet been discovered after all these years. I must find a way to unfasten it, because that is the only way of revealing _her_ to Montague, and _us_ receiving a hefty profit in our efforts."

A moment of silence drifted between the men.

"So, shall we follow this plan?" inquired the third man, a devilish grin tugging at the sides of his mouth.

"You better be damned certain she is the Capulet Princess, or it's your neck that will be hung," mumbled the first man.

"I am greatly certain, or why wouldn't I dare propose this? I've always dealt with things that are the best interest and are never faulty. You can not prove me wrong in that," the third man spoke.

"Aye, let us proceed," responded the men in unison.

A loud boom of thunder shook overhead of the men sealing the pact.

* * *

**Later that evening…**

**Bella's P.O.V  
**

It was dark out and the festival continued on with torches blazing away in the darkness. The festival became even more rowdy and lively now that the ale and wine were being drunk.

I could catch glimpses of lighting off in the distance, bringing in a roll of thunder.

I sighed in annoyance as I heard the girls around me whisper and giggle in excitement. I knew what they were whispering about. It was no secret. Every year in the evening all the young ladies would participate in playing 'catch the maiden'.

It was a silly game I thought. I was always forced to play it against my own will. The rules were quite simple. All the girls had to run away, while the boys tried to catch them. If a boy caught a girl, the boy had permission to kiss the girl.

I've made it my deepest objective not to get caught this year, like all the previous years.

However, there are girls who get caught on purpose because they are fond of a particular boy. I've never fancied any boy, and didn't expect to find one here. I already had my knight in shining armor drawn up all in my mind. I did not want some boy to sully it all up for me. I wanted my first kiss to be with my knight in shining armor.

"Now, let us play 'catch the maiden'! Come' on!" laughed the mistress of the leader of the town. She was a wild sort of woman despite her age. She had a reddish rust hair that was pulled up in a bun on top of her head. She was quite a muscular woman and big boned. No child dared to play any tricks on her.

All the girls began to giggle madly, while I remained in my annoyed disposition. I was about to attempt to pry myself away from the crowd when the mistress suddenly grabbed my arm with one of her beefy paw-like hands.

"Bella, look happier for goodness sakes!" commanded the mistress, pushing me out where the other girls were walking. I could smell the ale on her breath, and I cringed at the stench.

"Aren't I too old to play this children's game? I am eighteen years old," I questioned, wrinkling my nose in dissatisfaction.

"Oh, pish-posh! You aren't married yet! There are quite a few lads here who are your age! Wouldn't you like to be taken by one of them? I could very well find you a suitable lad," retorted the mistress.

My face burned bright red and instead of answering her question I walked where the other girls were gathering. The one thing I did not want was the mistress playing match-maker for me. Firstly, I would hate to discover the results. And second, I already had my knight in shining armor in my mind. I could wait my whole life for him, not even that, I was content with just the thought of him.

I crossed my arms and attempted to block out the other girls animated mood around me.

This was not my idea of amusement. My idea of amusement was to go out in the countryside and ride horseback, or swim in the lake, not _this._

"Alright, lassies! You have a moment's start before the lads run after to steal a kiss from you! You may run!" yelled the mistress, her cheeks ruddy from the ale.

A scatter of girls flocked around, trying to find a place to hide. It was surprisingly amusing to watch all the girls run around like headless chickens.

I was the fastest due to the fact I had the strongest determination, and probably the most agile. I was cheating by stepping outside of the boundary limits and hide for the rest of this ridiculous game.

I could hear the boys holler in excitement and I could tell they began to chase some girls because of the girl's laughter.

I ran down the alley and stopped abruptly, knowing that I was safe at this distance away now that I was out of the boundaries. I could hear moderately the loud laughter and music.

I felt a raindrop fall on my face, and then another. I watched as I saw the rain drops falling on the ground, creating little splotches in the dirt. A crack of lighting flashed in the sky, illuminating everything so clearly as if it was day. The thunder soon replied to the lightening by a deafening boom. I actually preferred being in the storm than having to some boy kiss me.

I exhaled nosily and spoke to myself in relief, "At least I wasn't caught."

"No, ye' have," snorted a gruff voice in back of me.

I tried to turn around quickly, but everything just dissolved into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Please continue reading! Reviews are always welcomed! :D**


End file.
